


Sweatpants Were a Bad Idea

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: David has to share a bed with Regina, and things take a surprising turn.  One-shot.





	Sweatpants Were a Bad Idea

David shouldn't have worn sweatpants. It was a terrible idea, especially when he was forced to share a bed with Regina.

"It's better than sleeping on the floor," she'd told him. "We might as well just share the bed."

The idea had seemed innocent enough. They were locked in the apartment during a snowstorm, and his wife and daughter were with Ruby Lucas at her place. The two were alone, and it was cold.

The problem occurred when he woke in the middle of the night to the feeling of her body curled against him. He was startled at first, until he realized that she was asleep. But then, her arm draped over his torso. At first, this was nothing to panic over. David shut his eyes tightly and tried to go back to sleep, reasoning that she was just having a dream and that there was no need to wake her. Nothing inappropriate had happened. She was simply-

But then, a soft whimper escaped her lips. It surprised him, just how high pitched it was. She sounded young and innocent. Her hand gripped the fabric of his T-shirt and clenched it into her fist. He could tell she was having a nightmare. She pressed into him then, her body warm against his, and her knee lifted up just slightly and rested on top of his thigh. Now, she was too close. Her breathing began to slow, and her hand relaxed until it was flat against his chest.

When she began to rub him gently, though, he knew he had a problem. She shifted, her leg rubbing against his, and he blushed, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, then spreading outwards. She whimpered again.

"Shh," he whispered. "Regina, it's alright. You're having a night-"

His words caught in his throat when she slowly, sleepily rolled on top of him, her leg between his. Her knee brushed his thigh, and his cock twitched from the friction of the movement. Her hands were soft as they gripped his arms. She was still for a moment, but then she shifted her weight again, her hips pressing lightly into his. He groaned softly as her body moved up at least an inch, just enough to rub his crotch with her thigh.

"Regina," he tried again. "Wake up."

But her eyes stayed shut. His words only served to stir her once again, as she held him tighter and pressed herself closer to his chiseled body. He was about to shake her shoulders when-

"David," she breathed, her hands sliding slowly down his arms, leaving a wave of goose bumps in their wake.

"Oh, God," he groaned, feeling her hips rock slightly forward as her hands slipped beneath his shirt and pressed against the bare skin of his sides. "Regina, wake up."

Now, he knew her nightmare had faded into a dream. One that was clearly explicit, and clearly about him. He felt himself ache as her nails dug gently into his flesh and she dragged them down until she reached the waistband of his sweatpants. Realizing that she could no-doubt feel his erection against her thigh, he blushed brightly in the darkness of the room and shivered when her hands slipped further up his shirt. He had to wake her. To stop her. To stop himself.

But suddenly, she was rocking against him, repeatedly now, in a slow, gentle rhythm, letting out soft little whimpers with each roll of her hips.

"Regina," David tried again. "You're-"

"David," she moaned, her voice louder.

"Shit," he cursed, then shook her shoulders.

Finally, her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up, startled by his touch. Unconsciously, he lowered his hands to her hips, and when she sat up, it only increased the pressure on his hardening member.

"David," she breathed, feeling all too suddenly the position they were in. "I'm…"

"It's-"

When Regina felt his cock hard against her thigh, though, she swung her leg slowly over his, but not in the direction he'd been expecting. Now, she was straddling his lap, his erection beneath her. She swung her hips forward again and groaned, feeling the pressure of his length against her clit, the fabric of their clothes rubbing her in all the right places.

"Wait," he gasped, his voice cracking as he held her hips still. "Don't-"

But when she said his name softly, it was almost a purr, and it sent tingles over every surface of his body. This time, when she rocked her hips against him, he lifted his in response, unable to stop himself. Leaning forward to perfect the angle of their movements and pressing the palms of her hands against his chest, Regina began to grind her hips in circles, rubbing him through the thin fabric of his sweatpants.

"God, you're huge," she gasped, making larger moves with her hips in order to slide herself along his entire length.

David blushed, aroused by her praise, but said nothing, lifting his hips to meet hers with every movement. When he pulled down on her hips, pressing their bodies closer together and increasing the pressure on her clit, she cried out. While he continued to hold her firmly, he began to grunt with each thrust, his breaths coming hard and fast, and she began to whimper in response every time.

It was like a play, each of them reacting to each other, playing their role to the very end. And the end came fast for Regina as the rocking of her hips became more frantic. He tried to match her pace, but she moved wildly, bucking forward and back until she'd soaked the front of his pants through her panties with her arousal. She came hard and fast, and David followed shortly after, with one more strong thrust, spilling himself into his pants and soaking them with his seed.

When she pulled away from him, sliding off his lap and settling over his thigh again, she let out a soft, contented sigh and dropped her head to his chest.

"That was good," Regina told him quietly, rubbing her hand over his tensed abdomen.

Smiling, she absently reached between his legs and palmed him, feeling the wetness on her hand.

"Wait, don't, I'm-" he tried, attempting to grab her hand and pull it away.

"Shh," she whispered. "I want to. I want to make you hard again."

He shuddered and removed his hand from hers, allowing her to continue her movements. She wasted no time rubbing him with more force, until his cock was hard for her again. Once she'd accomplished this, she pulled away and rolled onto her back. When he seemed to be frozen in place, she grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her, until he was positioned between his legs, with his erection rubbing against her inner thigh. Then, she rubbed him until he felt weak.

Without resisting, he thrust his hips forward, dragging his bulge through the space between the woman's legs, brushing her clit through her panties. She gasped and smiled at him, encouraging him to continue, so he did, thrusting over and over as she closed her thighs just slightly to increase the friction. He came again, and this time he was first. Spent and exhausted, he barely managed to continue, rubbing himself against her as hard as he could, no longer wanting to be gentle. She cried out, loving the change of force and pace, until she came shortly after him, once again leaking onto his pants as they mixed their arousal.

Maybe sweatpants were a good idea after all.


End file.
